The Ways in Which We Live
by Adorabelle Black
Summary: Basically, this is just an intro into a new lot of one shots based around the lives of various characters, supposedly collected just after the Battle of Hogwarts as a sort of Memorium to the characters that died.
1. Chapter 1

(Foreword by Lily Luna Potter)

It had been a very quiet and uneventful week in the wizarding world, something that no one had quite gotten used to again yet. Even those who had been at Hogwarts that night, who had seen _him_ die with their own eyes, couldn't quite believe it. People were still being incredibly cautious. Not just those that should have been, either. That is to say, that it wasn't just deatheaters and the various other supporters of Voldemort who were being cautious but also the very people you'd expect to be leading the way through this new era; the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, even the Lovegood's. They had scarcely been seen all week. The great Harry Potter _really truthfully_ hadn't been seen since he'd left Hogwarts after the battle. Some believed he was holed up in The Burrow or was resting at 12 Grimmauld Place, but the only people that knew for sure were the very people you were least likely to see.

You see, while this week – the first Voldemort free week – should have been a time for celebrating, for rejoicing the defeat of the tyrannous dictator… and yet, almost everyone was incredibly forlorn, because almost everyone had lost someone close to them and everyone knew someone who'd died for the cause.

So, with all the mourning and the crying and the funeral planning/attending it had been an incredibly fun-free time. That was until a stranger arrived in town; a young witch by the name of Cassandra Isador. In the week after this very uneventful week she went from house to house collecting stories from every witch and wizard she could find and she wrote them ll down in book, this book as it just so happens… and she called it "The Ways in Which We Live". Some people told her their entire life story, others told her simply of one profound moment in their lives, but nearly all those she asked included something about a loved one they'd lost in the fight against Voldemort. And so, through her book she gave the dead one last chance to be heard and the ability to be remembered for all time.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking through the halls of Hogwarts one day, years ago. It was the middle of summer and everyone was outside in the sun revising for their exams. I'd already finished all my revision so I would have been content just to lounge around with my friends and complain about homework, but unfortunately my best friend, Pete, was in the hospital wing for the day having fallen off his broom and broken both his legs that morning during quidditch practice, and so I was on my own.

I was just about to give up on having fun and go up to my dorm when I was hit on the back of the head by flying Frisbee. I turned around to see where it had come from and found that two of the school bullies were right behind me. Now, until that point I'd spent most of my life at Hogwarts desperately trying to avoid them, and suddenly I was face-to-face with them. Okay, so maybe I wasn't quite face-to-face with them, I mean, I was only thirteen and they were huge, but anyway, you get the idea. They'd been the ones who'd sent the Frisbee my way.

I was just getting ready to run for it when out of nowhere jumps this fierce looking little devil of a girl. A first year Hufflepuff girl. She walked write up to them, leaned in towards them and said, quite loudly, "Boo!" They ran off screaming like little girls whilst I was there not quite knowing whether to laugh or hide, but then she turned around, smiled and said to me, "Well, that sorted them out. Now, would you like practice some spells with me?" From that day on we were friends. It didn't matter that she was two years younger than me, that she had weird hair, or that she scared people. She came to my rescue when I was in a pickle with some bullies and that one little action built a lifelong relationship. If I really think bout, I'm glad that those bullies decided to pick on me because otherwise I would probably never have met Tonks. I would never have spoken to her, would never have made friends with her and would never have known what a difference she made to this world. And, now, because they did choose me, I will never forget…my friend Tonks.


End file.
